


Jingle Your Bells

by c0cunt



Series: For the Bonely Hearts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Masturbation, asexual!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has a healthy sex drive. What's unhealthy for that sex drive is not getting off for the two weeks since Jean moved in with him. Jean seeks to correct this problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Your Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this part has been over three months in the making. I finally got over my inability to write dicks (though I think it's still pretty vague) last night, so if you see fuck ups or problems, I blame it being late when I finished it.

  It had been just about two weeks since Jean had moved in with Marco, and he knew that Marco had to be dying.  Not in the literal sense, of course, but in the sense that with Jean there, Marco had little to no private time to jack off.  From previous conversations they’d had (filled with blushing and wiggly hand gestures), Jean knew that Marco had a high sex drive.  Nothing to be ashamed about, Jean was quick to remind him, but he couldn’t help but feel bad for the lack of privacy.  Basically whenever Marco was home, Jean was as well, and sharing a bed at night meant a lot of time pressed up together.

 

  Which is just how Jean found both of them one particular night, Marco twitching unhappily on his left, carefully keeping them apart from the belly button down.  Which Jean would have thought was Marco just being respectful, but he now realized (after thinking back on months and months of laying basically fused together on the couch together with no problem, when Jean usually went home before it was too dark to walk home) it probably had to do with something different.  Sighing, Jean rolled to face Marco, the springs squeaking underneath noisily, who was staring straight up at the ceiling.  Even though it was dark, Jean could easily see Marco tense up slightly, and as he let his eyes wander downwards, he could see the outline of a very distinct bulge underneath their thin bed sheets.

 

  “Okay, look,” Jean whispered, the darkness around them making him feel the need to whisper, “you probably haven’t jacked off since I moved in, haven’t you?”  He tried to keep his tone light and airy, which usually helped the both of them not turn into blushing messes when they spoke about their sex lives.  Marco’s eyes flickered to Jean’s face, but danced away guiltily as he nodded, and Jean couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  “Seriously, just do it, you’ve gotta be dying over there,” He teased, sitting up the slightest bit as he flipped on the desk lamp on his bedside table.  Marco hissed slightly at the sudden light, squinting up at Jean, his face scrunched up in confusion.  His eyes widened when Jean tossed back their sheet, seeming to get what Jean was saying, and immediately curling up as the sudden chill hit his legs.

 

  “Jean, it’s laaaaaaaate,” Marco whined, hands grabbing for the sheet that Jean continued to pull away from him.  Jean resisted the urge to roll his eyes into infinity as he said “Dude, that’s what makes it even worse, you’ve been waiting so long to jack it that you’re gonna fucking give yourself priapism or some shit.”  He paused for a second, Marco taking the opportunity to snatch back the sheet he had been hiding under.  “If you want me to leave so you can, I will,” Jean added, already swinging his legs off the bed.  Marco made whining noises from behind him about not needing to jack off or have him leave the room, but an idea had suddenly struck Jean.  A very devious idea, but one that might…”Help” his boyfriend out.

 

  Grinning, Jean hopped out of bed, dashing into the closet he knew contained what he was looking for.  Judging by Marco’s hiss of breath and a grumbled “goddamnit Jean”, he also figured out what Jean had in mind.  Just to be a little shit, Jean bounced onto the balls of his feet rhythmically, as he dug deeper into the closet, cursing when he couldn’t find the sweater he was looking for immediately.  Once again, Jean was struck by how many fucking sweaters his boyfriend had, after clearing through the ones hanging up and pushing into the shelving unit that was also overflowing with sweaters.  It was only once he was starting to question if he’d actually seen this particular sweater in Marco’s closet, when he finally found it.  Cackling and tossing his own t-shirt off and pulling the sweater on as he stumbled out of the closet, Jean couldn’t help but shout “You’re gonna fucking love this freckles.”

 

  The look on Marco’s face when Jean finally escaped the sweater closet was absolutely priceless.  Annoyance and uncertainty were slowly falling away, and Marco was biting his lip something fierce as his hands fisted in the sheets next to him.  “Given, this sweater is definitely more suited for you, buuuuut,” Jean dragged out the syllables as he climbed back into the bed, smoothing out the sweater’s printed words (“If You Jingle My Bells I Promise You A White Christmas” in bright green lettering), and snickering at the unimpressed look Marco gave him.  It was only as Jean crawled closer to him, closing the space between them, that Marco held up a hand, a mildly alarmed look on his face.  “Are you sure about this?  I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable…”  Marco asked, remembering how miscommunication had screwed things up with them before.  

 

  Jean laughed the tiniest bit as he took Marco’s hand in his and murmured “I’m very comfortable, freckles,” as he wiggled even closer to drop feather-light kisses along Marco’s cheek, stopping his mouth just shy of Marco’s lips.  “The goal is to make you comfy though,”  Jean added, breath ghosting between their lips before closing the distance in a slow, sensual kiss that left Marco positively breathless.  Jean encouraged Marco’s hands to wander along his upper body, only once having to gently redirect Marco’s hands when they had drifted too close to his hips, pulling back only the slightest bit when he needed to breathe between their kisses.  Jean could feel how worked up Marco was getting, after only a few kisses, and felt mildly guilty, before remembering that Marco hadn’t taken care of himself of his own choice.  

 

  When Marco’s hands once again started to drift downwards, Jean redirected them to Marco’s waist as he scooted himself back a tiny bit.  Marco already looked positively wrecked; his lips swollen and spit-slick, eyes hazy with lust and a blush that was almost beginning to wash his freckles out.  His stupid muscle shirt probably needed to go (unless Marco didn’t mind having to wash it so soon?), and as Jean let his eyes wander down with Marco’s hand, he definitely felt that those boxer briefs were going to be gone soon as well.   As if reading Jean’s mind, Marco quickly flipped off his shirt, only shivering the tiniest bit from the sudden cold on his chest.  He was dating some sort of Greek or Roman god or something, Jean deduced, watching Marco’s muscles shift and flex underneath his skin, and Jean really didn’t want to leave him to it alone.  “Do you…” Jean started, voice hoarse before clearing it quickly, “Do you mind if I watch?”

 

  Apparently that idea was a good one, as Marco’s chocolate irises were swallowed up almost entirely by his pupils, as he stuttered and flushed even darker.  “I...I..Well, i-if you want to?”  Marco squeaked, his answer sounding more like a question than anything else.  Jean nodded a few times, curling up around Marco’s left shoulder the slightest bit as he mumbled “Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to, freckles.”  The words had barely gotten out of Jean’s mouth before Marco’s was crushed against his again, biting and sucking at Jean’s lower lip just the way Marco knew would turn him into putty.  Jean melted against him with an approving groan, his hands slowly smoothing along his boyfriend’s muscles.  Marco grinned against Jean’s lips, humming slightly as he let his hands wander again, wrapping a hand around one of Jean’s as the other one moved down to his own abs, brushing against Jean’s other hand.  

 

  “God, Marco, you’re so fucking hot,” Jean panted, barely getting the words out as Marco kept dipping back to kiss him, completely ignoring the need for silly things like breathing.  “C’mon, let’s get you out of these things,” Jean mumbled, his hand that wasn’t covered by Marco’s dipping all the way down to the hem of Marco’s boxer briefs and gently snapping the elastic with a breathy little giggle.  Marco jumped slightly when the elastic snapped, before nodding dazedly and shoving both hands against the fabric of his underwear, groaning loudly with relief at finally getting out of his cotton confines.  Jean looked down of course, mildly curious about what his boyfriends’ dick looked like, a surprised hum leaving his throat.  “Oh...You aren’t circumcised,” Jean said neutrally, before adding “You know that only like, twenty percent of guys our age in the country aren’t circumcised, right?”  Marco just blinked widely at Jean, before looking down at his length and letting out a noise that Jean translated to mean ‘I never actually put thought into that but if that’s part of your research I’m totally interested’.  It was a noise that was frequently made when either of them spoke about their jobs, and Jean grinned at how it was being used for something  _ completely _ not work related.  Or, well, maybe it was.  He still hadn’t gotten data on strange fetishes...

 

  “Nevermind,” Jean said with a wave of his hand, leaning over Marco for a minute to fish into his drawer and pull out the bottle of lube he knew was resting in there, and pressing it into Marco’s right hand.  “C’mon baby, I wanna see you make yourself feel good,” Jean whispered, pitching his voice lower as he kissed and nipped along Marco’s neck, who just tipped his head to the side and fumbled for the cap of the lube.  Marco let out a triumphant sound when he flipped the cap, squeezing a small amount onto his hand before vaguely shoving the bottle somewhere to be dealt with later, and wrapping the lubed hand around his cock with a pleased sigh.  Jean shuffled down the bed, and pressed his cheek gently against Marco’s thigh once he had figured out the best angle to watch from, shoving the stupid sweater that had bunched up around his chest when he was shuffling back down to cover himself.  Without any further prompting, Marco shyly slid his hand along his cock, letting his eyes close and his head fall back against the headboard with a quiet  _ thunk _ as he finally,  _ finally _ stroked himself confidently.  All of Marco’s nerves and anxiety seemed to go right out the window, his hand speeding up quickly until he was all broken gasps and moans, his free hand fisting in the sheets near Jean’s head.

 

  “You look so good from here,”  Jean breathed, pressing a gentle kiss against his thigh, eyes flicking quickly between Marco’s hand and his face.  “So, so good.  Baby, tell me how good you’re feeling?”  Jean asked, leaning his chin against his folded arms, his forehead resting against Marco’s slightly twitching thigh.  Marco let out a broken sound that could’ve been a whine or a moan, stuttering out “F-f-feels so g-good, Jean!”  Jean smiled up at his boyfriend, half mentally checking off the signs of potential imminent orgasm as he dropped another kiss onto Marco’s thigh.  The heavier breathing (Marco sounded kind of like he was in the middle of a marathon he hadn’t trained for), his body tensing up, his eyes rolling back slightly...No, stop that, Jean ordered himself, no observing your boyfriend like he’s a lab specimen.  Not that Marco would probably object, if Jean asked nicely...But that would have to wait for a different time, definitely, Jean decided, refocusing as Marco’s noises turned a bit higher pitched before cutting off entirely.  And then Marco was coming with a long whine, his toes curling in their sheets as his hand not wrapped around his cock slowly loosened from its white knuckled grip near Jean’s head.  Jean shoved himself up onto his elbows then, watching intently as Marco’s hips twitched up into his hand, eyes tracing over the large splatters of cum painted sporadically across his stomach and chest.  They laid there silently for a moment, Jean letting himself drop off of his elbows as Marco’s breathing evened out, matching smiles on their faces.

 

  “Fuuuuuuuuuck,” Marco groaned out eventually, his clean hand slowly moving to brush his hair out of his sweaty face, his eyes still firmly shut.  Jean cleared his dry throat to speak, which made Marco jump slightly and eyes fly open (maybe he had forgotten his boyfriend was right there?)  “That...Looked like it was really good.  Was it good?”  Jean asked, sitting up and grabbing a few tissues from the box on his bedside table, gently reaching for Marco’s messy hand and wiping it off.  Marco nodded a few times quickly, letting his eyes close again as Jean shimmied up the bed to snuggle next to him, dropping a kiss on the top of his head and mumbled a “so good” into Jean’s hair.  

  “Good,” Jean said firmly, tangling his legs with Marco’s as he settled down again.  “Now don’t wait so long before you need to, don’t want you hurting yourself,” Jean added, barely a sleepy grumble into Marco’s side.  Marco hummed slightly, and was about to roll on his side to cuddle with Jean before realizing that smearing cum on someone was probably not the best way to cuddle someone to sleep.  “‘m all sticky,” Marco whined, grabbing up the tissues again to swipe haphazardly at his chest.  Jean huffed slightly, watching Marco struggle to clean himself up with a fond smile, that stretched into a grin when Marco frowned at his lack of assistance.

 

  Jean decided to be a little bit helpful then, getting a damp cloth to wipe Marco up with.  “The most useless data transfer ever,” Jean joked as he tossed the cloth onto Marco’s belly, ripping off the stupid sweater that was now way too hot for him, and rolling Marco onto his side before curling up close behind him.  Marco let out a confused noise as he cleaned himself up, accommodating Jean who was apparently attempting to fuse himself to Marco’s back.  “Welllllll,” Jean started, clicking his tongue slightly, “A single sperm has around thirty-eight megabytes of data.  And there’s a fuckton of sperm when you ejaculate, I think it’s like...A bit more than fifteen hundred terabytes?  And well, masturbatin’ ain’t gonna get that data anywhere useful, so…” Jean wiggled his hand in a gesture that could’ve meant just about anything, as Marco yawned widely.  They were both silent for a minute before Marco giggled out “Well, that’s a lot of information to swallow.”  

 

  There was an even longer silence, as Marco quietly giggled to himself, before Jean let out a very loud, very long sigh.  “Shut the fuck up and go to sleep,” Jean grumbled eventually, snuggling even more into Marco’s back.  Marco giggled a bit more, twisting around slightly to press a sweet kiss to Jean’s forehead.  “G’night grumpy butt,” Marco mumbled into his boyfriend’s forehead, getting a swat on the butt for his troubles, even as Jean continued to attempt to fuse himself to Marco’s back, before he tugged their thin sheets back up over their chests with a happy sigh.  


End file.
